


A Poet's Funeral - Dream SMP

by queenisofweenis



Category: DSMP - Fandom
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Fundy - Freeform, Lmanburg, Phil - Freeform, TechnoBlade, Tommy - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, dream - Freeform, l'manberg, l'manburg, lmanberg, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, reading this? awesome., techno, toby - Freeform, tommy innit - Freeform, tubbo like a da bee, tubbo_ - Freeform, voices in de head, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenisofweenis/pseuds/queenisofweenis
Summary: A personal rendition of the events on the Dawn of the 16th on the Dream SMP. Featuring Wilbur, Tubbo, Technoblade, Fundy, Tommy, and Philza.





	A Poet's Funeral - Dream SMP

Important: Yes I know these notes act like I'm done with the story but I'm typing it on another platform and transferring it here because I need a highlight tool and make editing notes- anyways keep that in mind and I'll try my darned hardest to get it done soon!

Trigger Warning

The following story contains strong language, mentions/descriptions of violence, alcohol, and potentially upsetting themes including death, loss, mild trauma, and pain. Be careful if you're sensitive to any of the above topics.

Author's Notes

Note 1: The chapters are told from multiple perspectives, so in case it gets confusing I'll add a small note at the top of each chapter for clarification/preparation.

Without further ado, enjoy! <3


End file.
